<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>DQ Date by 987655</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29050032">DQ Date</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/987655/pseuds/987655'>987655</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Saw (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Belly Kink, Blow Jobs, Coming Untouched, Fluff and Smut, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:42:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,469</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29050032</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/987655/pseuds/987655</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adam Faulkner-Stanheight/Lawrence Gordon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>DQ Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Adam stands with Lawrence’s arm around his shoulders, staring thoughtfully up at the menu board in Dairy Queen. When it’s finally their turn to order, Adam gets a small cookie dough blizzard for himself— an easy choice. For Lawrence, he orders one of the royal blizzards, with the extra shit in the middle. A large, he grins, feeling Lawrence squeeze his arm before letting go to hand his card over and pay. The cashier gives them a weird look when Adam orders for both, but who cares? He couldn’t be more excited for their night.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Ice cream in hand, Adam nudges Lawrence’s side playfully once they’re outside. They’ve relaxed into a comfortable routine these days, and it shows. Lawrence has definitely gained some weight, but Adam loves it. Shit, he’s even gained a couple pounds himself. It’s hard not to when their apartment is pretty much always stocked with treats, but Lawrence says it suits him. He doesn’t mind at all. Taking Lawrence’s hand as they walk, Adam tells himself he’s just looking forward to settling in on their couch and enjoying a movie together, but that’d be a lie. Dairy Queen nights always go the same way: Adam finished about half a small blizzard, and Lawrence packs away his entire large </span> <span class="s2">and</span> <span class="s1"> what’s left of Adam’s. He can tell from Lawrence’s smirk that he knows exactly why Adam’s excited— the fact that Lawrence loves this too doesn’t exactly help him chill out.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Once they’re inside, Adam sets his ice cream on the coffee table before sliding a movie into the DVD player. He doesn’t even check what it is, knowing it’ll be forgotten in a little while. He gets himself a small glass of milk, asking if Lawrence wants one too. When he nods, Adam fills a second glass and brings them both over. Propping his feet up on the coffee table, Adam nestled against Lawrence’s soft side. When he noses against Lawrence’s jaw, he can feel the soft pudge of the doctor’s double chin, smiling.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Next time, we should get you a shake too.” Adam suggests, getting a warm chuckle in response.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And what flavor would you pick for me?” Lawrence’s voice is smug, knowing. It makes Adam blush, wrapping one arm around Lawrence’s stomach.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You like peanut butter, right? Or maybe that chocolate cake one. A large one, obviously.” Adam suggests, casually, “You could totally handle that, right? A large blizzard and shake?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lawrence’s hand settles over Adam’s, pressing his fingers into the warm, soft flesh. The noise Adam makes is a half-strangled whine, choked by a sharp inhale.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, I think I could handle that.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“God, don’t make me pop a boner until after dessert.” he groans. Lawrence laughs, tipping his chin up for a kiss.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It still amazes me how much you love this.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How could I not?” Adam shrugs, like it’s the simplest thing in the world. Lawrence just hums, kissing him again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Our ice cream is melting.” Lawrence points out, chuckling at Adam’s quiet “shit” while he grabs their blizzards. The movie plays in the background, as Adam takes slow bites of his ice cream. Just like he’d predicted, though, it’s not long before his attention strays to Lawrence. Setting his half-finished cup aside, Adam watches Lawrence work his way through the thick, sweet dessert. His hands settle on Lawrence’s stomach, brushing over it. The dress shirts and vests he normally wore did a good job of hiding the weight— Lawrence wore it well anyways. Like this, though, lounging back on the couch, Adam can really appreciate it. By the time Lawrence is halfway done with the large cup of ice cream, Adam is already unbuttoning his shirt, pushing up his undershirt.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His stomach has rounded out slightly, Adam can tell as he trails gentle kisses across the soft curve. Letting out a pleased hum, he glances up at Lawrence.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Can I blow you </span> <em> <span class="s2">now</span></em><span class="s1">?” he doesn’t mean to sound so impatient, but he can’t help it, fingers digging into Lawrence’s thighs. It’s hard to keep himself out of Lawrence’s space.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Isn’t patience a virtue?” Lawrence smirks, prompting a frustrated moan from the photographer.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Seriously, Larry? When the fuck have I <em>ever</em> been patient?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“If I didn’t know you so well, I’d think you were trying to condition me.” Lawrence says, but Adam is already busy unbuttoning his fly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What, like you’d get hard whenever you think about Dairy Queen? That’s so weird.” he glances up, Lawrence’s pants and boxers halfway down his thighs.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What about this isn’t weird?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fair point.” is all the response he gets before Adam’s mouth closes around his cock. Maybe what they’re doing <em>is</em> weird, but Adam couldn’t give two shits either way. He closes his eyes, losing himself in the motion of sucking Lawrence off— it’s almost meditative at this point. Maybe he has a bit of an oral fixation, sure, and combine that with the fact that Lawrence is still just enjoying his dessert? Like there’s no reason for Adam to be doing anything except getting his boyfriend off. If he’s being honest, he could cream his pants just thinking about that. When he moans around Lawrence’s cock, a hand settles in his hair for a moment, holding him there. Adam breathes through his nose and squirms, trying to ignore the boner straining against his jeans.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Good boy</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1">. I’m almost done..” Lawrence’s voice is rough above him, as the warm hand leaves his head. Adam realizes Lawrence is holding back on purpose, waiting until he’s done eating. He whines, opening his eyes to watch Lawrence scrape the bottom of the cup with his red plastic spoon. When he leans forward to grab the last of Adam’s, Adam’s nose is buried in the soft press of his stomach for a moment. Humming, he closes his eyes again, trusting Lawrence will reward him for his patience. That doesn’t stop him from shifting on his knees, squeezing Lawrence’s thighs as he tries to ignore the urge to touch himself.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Lawrence is eating slower, and Adam can tell by the rhythm of his breathing that he’s full, just on the edge of uncomfortable. After a moment Adam hears him set the empty cup on the floor, knowing as soon as Lawrence’s fingers tangle in his hair again his payoff is coming. His jaw aches in the way that always makes his mind go blank, and the firm touch as Lawrence takes control is enough to make him moan. He’s been floating on the edge of orgasm for minutes now, and the gentle tug as his head is guided up and down, the soft grunts and moans as Lawrence uses him— it’s enough to send Adam headfirst over the edge.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His vision whites out as he whines through his orgasm, leaving a sticky patch on the light denim of his jeans. Jaw slack, he’s vaguely aware of Lawrence still moving his head, hips thrusting up in time. When his rhythm starts to falter, he holds Adam’s head in place and thrusts up hard enough to choke him. Adam swallows as much as he can, expression blissful when Lawrence pulls his softening cock out of his mouth.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Did you..?”</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Cream my pants? Yeah.. you’re </span><em><span class="s2">that</span></em><span class="s1"> hot.” Adam breathes, grinning sleepily. Lawrence’s cheeks flush, gently pulling Adam up into a kiss. He loves how easily he can still make Lawrence blush after all this time together. </span>They head to the bedroom, Adam stripping out of his dirty jeans. Curling up together, he rests his arm across Lawrence’s stomach and kisses him.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I think I’m conditioned to get hard every time you eat ice cream.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You have a strange mind.” Lawrence rolls his eyes, but his expression is fond as he pulls Adam into another kiss.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What if I am, though! Seriously, we’re gonna get ice cream some day and I’ll have to wrap one of your sweaters around my waist.” Adam laughs, and soon Lawrence is laughing as well, holding him close.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re lucky I love you so much.” he teases, Adam’s cheeks turning a soft pink.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know.” Adam answers, snuggling closer to Lawrence’s warmth. He buries his nose against the doctor’s neck and closes his eyes, melting in Lawrence’s embrace. Just then, he chooses to press a kiss to the top of Adam’s head.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I think you’re right about buying a shake next time.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“God, Lawrence..” Adam groans, leaning up to steal another kiss, “You’re gonna kill me, telling me hot shit right after I cum.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I hope not!” Lawrence chuckles. Adam’s smile is soft as he settles with his head back on Lawrence’s chest, closing his eyes again.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nah, you’re stuck with me.” Adam nuzzles Lawrence, feeling his hand settle comfortingly on his back. When he whispers “good,” Adam knows, without a shadow of a doubt, Lawrence means it.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>